Protect me
by KimWonJeonMin
Summary: Mingyu tidak tahu ia dapat lebih bodoh dari ini atau tidak. SEVENTEEN! MEANIE! MINWON!


Protect me

Seventeen © Pledis Ent dan emak babeh nya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling memiliki, udah itu aja.

WARN! : YA-OI, OOC, Gaje, TYPO, alay, bahasa awut-awutan, de el el.

Rated : Semi-M

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mingyu tidak ingat kapan pertama kali ia mengenal Wonwoo. Yang ia ingat hanyalah saat mereka masih begitu kecil Mingyu selalu tidak sengaja terbangun dan ia sudah mendapati Wonwoo disebelahnya dengan wajah kelewat damai, masih terlelap pulas.

Mingyu merasa ingatannya agak terganggu karna ia tidak dapat mengingat hal sesederhana itu, tapi ia mengingat apapun momen kebersamaannya dengan Wonwoo.

(Ini lah yang membuat Mingyu berpikir jika ingatannya telah rusak, yang Mingyu ingat hanyalah Wonwoo.)

Wonwoo selalu bersikap lebih dewasa dibanding Mingyu, memang karna ia terlahir duluan dibanding Mingyu.

Karna itu, entah di sudut hati mana milik Wonwoo ia selalu berpikir jika melindungi seorang Kim Mingyu itu wajib, karna itu adalah suatu kewajiban tak tertulis yang seolah sudah mendoktrin dirinya dan sudah terpaku kuat di dalam pikirannya.

Wonwoo begitu menyayangi Mingyu, Mingyu pun begitu.

Dari kecil mereka selalu melemparkan ejekan satu sama lain─itu Wonwoo, ataupun pujian─Mingyu yang melakukan ini.

Mingyu selalu senang memuji Wonwoo di sela-sela permainan ular tangga mereka, Wonwoo hyung begitu manis, Wonwoo hyung begitu cantik, Wonwoo hyung begitu kecil, Wonwoo hyung terlalu lemah untuk ukuran seorang lelaki.

Saat mendengar itu, Wonwoo akan mendengus lalu memukul adik kesayangannya itu tepat di ubun-ubun, lalu Mingyu hanya akan mengeluh sakit setelah itu.

Tapi keesokan harinya saat mereka sedang bermain monopoli Mingyu akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi, tanpa rasa takut jika Wonwoo akan memukulinya dengan papan monopoli.

Mereka bertetangga dari kecil, yang Mingyu tahu ia sangat dekat dengan Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo adalah kakak kesayangannya. Pernyataan itu seperti telah meresap kuat di dalam hati dan otak Mingyu, ia anak tunggal dan Wonwoo pun begitu.

Lalu Mingyu memiliki firasat jika Wonwoo juga sesekali pasti pernah memikirkan hal ini tepat sebelum ia terlelap di malam hari.

Karna Mingyu juga selalu memikirkannya.

.

.

.

Mingyu tidak tahu orang tuanya akan memiliki pekerjaan luar kota mendadak seperti ini, biasanya Mingyu akan diberitahu minimal satu minggu sebelum keberangkatan mereka.

Jika orang tuanya memiliki urusan luar kota, pasti mereka pergi bersama orang tua Wonwoo. Jadi setelah itu Wonwoo pasti akan menginap bersama Mingyu─karna Wonwoo itu sama sekali tidak bisa memasak.

Wonwoo yang menginap di rumah Mingyu itu sudah terlalu biasa, bahkan saat Mingyu masih menggunakan kursi untuk menggapai toples di atas rak ia sudah tidur bersama Wonwoo di satu tempat tidur yang sama.

Mereka saat kecil begitu tidak terpisahkan, Mingyu tidak pernah ingin dipisahkan oleh Wonwoo, mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, tapi pasti Mingyu akan merengek sedih saat dipisahkan dengan Wonwoo karna perbedaan tingkat kelas mereka.

Tapi itu dulu, saat mereka masih kecil.

Mingyu malu sendiri saat mengingat masa kecilnya yang begitu cengeng itu. Jadi saat Mingyu tidak sengaja mengingat hal itu ia pasti akan mendengus kasar, lalu mencari kesibukkan lainnya.

"Gyu, Wonwoo sebentar lagi akan datang, makanan untuk makan malam sudah ibu siapkan. Nanti kau panaskan saja, ya. Kami berangkat dulu."

Mingyu hanya memberikan gumaman pendek kepada ibunya sebelum wanita itu benar-benar pergi.

Kedua orangtuanya─bersama orang tua Wonwoo sudah menaiki mobil untuk berangkat ke bandara. Mingyu yakin mereka akan menaiki penerbangan terakhir hari ini.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian bel rumah berbunyi dua kali, Mingyu tahu itu siapa. Jadi ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan langsung membukakan pintu.

Wonwoo berdiri disana dengan wajah kelewat polos yang dibuat sedatar mungkin, tapi Mingyu masih merasa setiap inchi wajah Wonwoo tetap saja menyiratkan kepolosan. Sorot mata polosnya itu memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Setelah Wonwoo masuk ke dalam, Mingyu hanya berujar pendek tanpa memandang ke arah pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku ingin pergi dulu, di atas meja ada makanan, jika lapar kau makan saja."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk kecil saat mendengar nada dingin yang Mingyu ucapkan. Tangannya meremas bagian bawah lengan sweaternya sambil memandang ke arah pemuda yang lebih muda, lalu Wonwoo mendengar suara bantingan pintu kasar.

Mingyu memang begitu menyayangi Wonwoo sebagai kakaknya, tapi itu dulu, saat ia masih kecil.

Sekarang Mingyu sudah besar, tidak ada alasan apapun lagi untuk selalu bersama dengan Wonwoo. Ia memiliki dunia luar yang ketara sekali lebih menakjubkan dibandingkan saat bersama Wonwoo yang bahkan keluar malam pun tidak berani.

Mingyu menemukan gemerlap malam menarik yang tidak dapat ia lakukan jika kini masih bersama Wonwoo.

Kakaknya itu terlalu lemah, Mingyu tidak paham apa yang membuat dirinya begitu cengeng dimasa lalu saat dipisahkan dengan Wonwoo, entah hal sinting apa yang merasuki dirinya saat itu.

Wonwoo melindunginya? Hell, bahkan ia tidak dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Mingyu memiliki segalanya, popularitas, uang, wanita, dunianya begitu luas. Tidak seperti Wonwoo yang hanya seorang anak tertindas di sekolah yang bahkan tidak mempunyai teman.

 _Kenapa kau selalu bersama Wonwoo si anak tingkat akhir itu sih? Kau tidak tahu jika ia adalah anak kuper yang begitu merusak pemandangan? Bahkan selera makan ku hilang saat ia lewat di depanku._

 _Kau tahu Gyu, jika kau selalu bersamanya kau pasti akan tertular virus kupernya._

 _Bersama dengan kami lebih baik dibandingkan bersama lelaki lemah itu._

Perkataan teman-temannya itu berputar di otakknya bagai kaset rusak, tidak. Ia tidak kenal dengan Wonwoo, Wonwoo itu bukan kakaknya. Ia hanya seseorang asing yang datang ke dalam kehidupannya.

Mingyu selalu berusaha memaku kalimat itu di kepalanya, menuliskannya di setiap senti saraf otaknya seakan itu dapat menyugesti dirinya dengan akurat. Wonwoo bukan siapa-siapanya.

Namun setiap ia berhasil menuliskan satu kata baru di otaknya, Mingyu selalu merasa ada salah satu bagian di dalam dirinya yang menghilang, ini bukan dirinya lagi.

Mingyu merasa ia bukanlah Mingyu yang dulu.

Jadi ia akan meneguk satu botol _whisky_ lagi jika hal itu tiba-tiba kembali mengganggu pikirannya.

Apa gunanya bersama dengan Wonwoo? Dia bukanlah pusat semesta yang dapat membuat Mingyu bangga, tidak ada satu aspek pun yang membuat Wonwoo pantas berada disisinya. Wonwoo hanya akan menyusahkan hidupnya yang penuh popularitas ini.

Jeon Wonwoo hanyalah sampah pengganggu bagi kehidupan seorang Kim Mingyu.

Ya, Mingyu yakin akan hal itu. Pilihannya untuk meninggalkan Wonwoo itu tepat.

.

.

.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo berseru saat pintu terbuka secara kasar dan seseorang yang begitu dikenalinya disana hampir ambruk karna tak kuat menahan bobot tubuhnya. Wonwoo mengernyit karna bau alkohol yang amat pekat menguar di setiap inchi tubuh Mingyu.

Wonwoo segera membawa Mingyu menuju sofa terdekat dan mendudukannya.

Ia memandang Mingyu lekat-lekat, ia benci Mingyu yang seperti ini. Wonwoo benci Mingyu yang mabuk-mabukan setiap kali ia menginap disini. Seakan Mingyu tidak ingin berdekatan dan jijik dengannya.

"Kau kemana saja?! Kau tidak tau sudah selarut apa sekarang?" Wonwoo berujar khawatir, namun Mingyu sedikitpun tak menggubrisnya. Sepasang mata coklat itu hanya menatap Wonwoo tajam dan memberikan gumaman bernada makian kepada pemuda kurus itu.

Wonwoo meremas ujung sweaternya lebih kencang, setidaknya ia bersyukur karna perkataan kasar Mingyu tidak masuk ke indra pendengarannya dengan jelas.

Ia menarik nafas, berusaha untuk melupakan hal itu. Wonwoo tahu Mingyu yang saat ini sedang bersamanya bukanlah sosok yang ia kenal.

"Aku akan mengambilkan air putih untukmu." Pemuda manis itu kembali terduduk karna sebuah tangan menariknya, Wonwoo hampir memekik terkejut, mendapati dirinya telah berada di atas pangkuan Mingyu membuat jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Mi-mingyu? Kau kenapa?" Wonwoo meringis, berujar setengah takut saat pergelangan tangannya terasa dicengkram lebih kasar dibanding sebelumnya, ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat pemuda yang lebih muda, namun tenaga Wonwoo jelas tidak sekuat itu untuk melawan Mingyu.

Mingyu yang seperti ini selalu membuatnya takut. Ini bukan Mingyu adik kesayangannya, ini Kim Mingyu lainnya yang baru saja pulang dari club malam setelah berpesta bersama wanita-wanita jalang itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo..." Mingyu mendesis tepat di telinga Wonwoo, jemarinya menyisir helaian rambut hitam pemuda emo itu, Wonwoo merasakan darahnya mendesir. Pundaknya bergetar karna hembusan nafas hangat yang menyapu kulitnya, ada sensasi aneh saat suara berat itu masuk ke telinganya.

Wonwoo menggeliat pelan saat tiba-tiba lidah Mingyu menyentuh telinganya dan bermain-main dengan lihai disana, sebuah gigitan kasar berhasil membuat satu erangan kecil keluar dari belah bibir tipis itu.

Tangan Mingyu lainnya yang bebas meraba-raba bagian bawah tubuh Wonwoo yang hanya tertutup celana kain pendek, memasukan tangannya ke dalam celana itu untuk meraba apapun yang dapat ia gapai. Membuat Wonwoo memejamkan matanya erat saat sensasi seperti tersengat listrik itu menyergapi dirinya lagi.

Wonwoo menggerakan tubuhnya tidak nyaman yang berhasil menggesek bagian vital Mingyu, Mingyu menggeram rendah saat sesuatu di dalam dirinya ikut bergejolak.

Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan suaranya. Tangan kurusnya mencengkram sebelah lengan Mingyu yang kini sedang menahan pinggangnya erat.

Wonwoo nyaris menikmati segala perlakuan yang dilakukan Mingyu kepadanya, pemuda manis itu tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan desahan nikmat saat Mingyu mulai bermain pada perpotongan lehernya, menjilati apapun yang ada dihadapannya, menghisap kulit putih itu sehingga menimbulkan corak kemerahan, dan menggigit kulit itu sampai bekas taringnya terpampang jelas disana.

Mingyu yang mendengar suara berat penuh kenikmatan itu semakin menggila, merasakan hasrat untuk mengusai pemuda yang berada dipangkuannya lebih dari ini. Tangannya mulai mengelus paha dalam Wonwoo dan meraba perut datar itu semakin liar. Ia ingin yang lebih dari ini.

Kepala Wonwoo pusing, ia kembali melenguh nikmat, Wonwoo merasa seisi perutnya sedang diaduk-aduk secara kasar, ada sesuatu yang begitu ingin ia keluarkan dari dalam tubuhnya saat tangan dan lidah Mingyu bergerak secara bersamaan menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

Wonwoo mencintai Mingyu, ia sangat mencintai Mingyu. Entah sejak kapan perasaan sayang sebagai kakak itu berubah menjadi perasaan lain.

Tapi ini bukan Mingyu. Seseorang yang kini sedang menyentuhnya bukan Mingyu. Dia bukan Kim Mingyu yang Wonwoo cintai.

Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya tersadar dari semua ini. Ini salah, seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

Kedua tangan Wonwoo berusaha menjauhkan wajah lelaki yang lebih muda, nafasnya sedikit terengah karena kegiatan mereka barusan, keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Mingyu tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini kepadanya, biasanya Mingyu hanya membentaknya kasar atau mengabaikannya.

"Mingyu!"

Mingyu membeku, merasa seolah ia baru saja kembali dari alam bawah sadar saat Wonwoo meneriakan namanya keras.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, Mingyu tidak berkata apapun, tapi setelah itu dengan kasarnya Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo yang masih berada dipangkuannya. Membiarkan tubuh kurus lelaki itu terjatuh dan menabrak lantai.

Hati Wonwoo mencelos mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Mingyu kepadanya sebelum pemuda tan itu beranjak pergi. Nada suara itu nada yang paling dibenci Wonwoo.

"Dasar sampah."

Terdengar begitu dingin dan merendahkan.

Kedua mata sipitnya memandangi Mingyu yang pergi diam, tak menyuarakan atau menjawab apapun. Hanya diam sampai pintu kamar itu dibanting dengan kasar oleh Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak tahu kenapa Mingyu sekarang begitu membencinya, bukannya dulu mereka adalah kakak adik yang begitu saling menyayangi? Wonwoo tidak tahu sejak kapan adik kesayangannya itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya.

Hatinya begitu sakit setiap mendengar perkataan kasar yang terlontar dari bibir Mingyu. Hinaan dan makian sudah seperti makanan sehari-harinya, Wonwoo nyaris kebal dengan berbagai perlakuan buruk yang diterimanya selama di sekolah.

Tapi saat Mingyu yang menghinanya Wonwoo rasanya sudah benar-benar hancur dan jatuh, jatuh ke dalam jurang karna kini pegangan tangan yang selama ini selalu bersamanya telah melepas tautan tangan mereka.

Dan membiarkannya sendiri, lalu jatuh.

Wonwoo tidak bisa lebih sakit lagi saat menatap sepasang mata Mingyu yang memandangnya rendah itu, rasanya Wonwoo adalah pengganggu hidupnya, perusak kehidupannya.

Matanya memandang kosong ke arah pintu kamar Mingyu, lalu sedetik kemudian tatapannya menjadi sendu, lalu buram. Wonwoo tidak tahu sejak kapan air matanya berjatuhan. Yang ia tahu sekarang adik kesayangannya telah pergi, Wonwoo sudah tidak memiliki pegangan lagi.

Malam itu air matanya jatuh karna segala hal yang selama ini ditahannya akhirnya mendesak keluar, seolah tidak ada tempat yang cukup lagi di dalam sana. Wonwoo menahan suara isakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh Mingyu.

Ia berani bersumpah jika sebelumnya ia belum pernah menangis semenyedihkan ini, saat orang-orang itu menghinanya, menertawainya, ataupun mendorong dan menendang perutnya.

Rasanya sakit, benar-benar sakit. Wonwoo memeluk kedua lututnya seolah sedang meminta perlindungan kepada seseorang yang begitu diharapkannya, namun Wonwoo tahu seseorang itu tidak peduli kepadanya lagi, dan sekarang Wonwoo sendirian.

Wonwoo selalu berpikir bahwa jiwanya kuat seperti besi yang ditempa dalam tungku, namun nyatanya ia hanyalah selembar kertas yang dapat dengan mudah dihancurkan oleh api panas.

Dan dengan berbekal pemikiran itu air matanya jauh lebih cepat dibanding sebelumnya, merasakan dinginnya udara malam yang menusuk kulitnya.

.

.

.

Mingyu meninju dinding kamar mandi, merasakan kumpulan otot-ototnya berdenyut kasar dan sedetik kemudian rasa nyeri menyergapi telapak tangannya yang mulai memerah.

Nama itu selalu saja muncul di setiap sudut otaknya, ia benci dengan dirinya yang tidak dapat menghilangkan ingatan akan pemuda lemah itu. Mingyu membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar berulang kali, lalu menatap cermin kamar mandi.

Keadaannya tidak bisa dibilang oke sekarang, tidak ada yang baik semenjak teman-temannya itu mulai membicarakan Wonwoo dan menjadikannya objek penindasan.

Ia sebenarnya tidak mabuk, maksudnya, Mingyu masih setengah sadar, ia bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan mudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Saat tadi ia menyentuh Wonwoo pun ia masih dapat mengendalikan kesadarannya.

Tapi Mingyu tidak mengerti kenapa ia menjadi kehilangan kendali saat melihat pemuda itu. Seolah tangannya tidak bekerja secara sinkron sesuai perintah otaknya.

Ia membenci teman-temannya yang mengatai Wonwoo saat disekolah, namun ia juga membenci dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan hal itu─malah ikut menghina Wonwoo.

Mingyu akan tertawa kecil saat melihat teman-temannya sedang mencegat Wonwoo dari kejauhan, ataupun menendang kaki dan badan pemuda itu. Ia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan ulah teman-temannya.

Terkadang sisi terdalam dirinya merasa ingin sekali menghabisi orang yang berani melukai Wonwoo. Namun nyatanya ia tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Wonwoo.

(Seharusnya Mingyu menghabisi dirinya sendiri.)

Mingyu memang brengsek dan egois. Namun Mingyu merasa itu bukan hal yang penting, Wonwoo tidak dapat memberikannya dunia yang begitu mengesankan seperti yang diberikan teman-temannya.

Kedua tangannya kembali memukul keras wastafel, denyut di tangannya tidak akan sesakit perasaan Wonwoo selama ini.

.

.

.

Mingyu terbangun keesokan harinya, rasa haus luar biasa membuat tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Namun langkahnya melambat saat melewati sebuah kamar.

Kosong, Wonwoo tidak ada di dalam kamarnya. Itu yang dapat Mingyu tangkap dari penglihatannya.

Ada secarik rasa khawatir yang terlintas di dalam pikirannya, namun Mingyu hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, berusaha mengusir rasa asing itu dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Wonwoo berdiri disana, sedang─berusaha untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Mingyu menatap pemuda di hadapannya remeh. Semua orang juga tahu jika kemampuan memasak Wonwoo itu dibawah rata-rata. Untuk apa ia sok melakukan semua ini?

"Ah, kenapa kau sudah bangun sepagi ini?" Wonwoo tersenyum, wajah datarnya masih menyiratkan kepolosan, sudut bibirnya melengkungkan senyum simpul yang menghiasi wajah putih porselen itu.

Seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun kemarin malam.

Pemuda tinggi itu tak mengindahkan perkataan Wonwoo, menganggap ia tidak ada disana. Mingyu berjalan menabrak bahu Wonwoo yang menghalangi jalannya, membuat pemuda pucat itu hampir terjatuh karna keseimbangannya nyaris hilang.

Mingyu melakukan tujuan awalnya, meminum segelas air yang langsung membasahi tenggorokannya. Ia meletakkan gelas itu dan segera melangkah pergi tanpa berkata-kata.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Sebuah suara merayap paksa ke dalam pendengarannya. Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya.

Pandangannya masih sama, raut wajah Mingyu masih sama saat memandang Wonwoo. Namun Mingyu merasa ada sesuatu yang begitu membuat dirinya sesak, perasaan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

"Kenapa... kau begitu membenciku?" Wonwoo kembali berujar, suara beratnya bergetar. Mingyu dapat dengan jelas melihat sorot mata menyedihkan terpancar dari sepasang mata sipit itu.

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya kasar, berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin, berusaha menyembunyikan raut menyedihkan itu dan mati-matian menahan air mata yang sudah penuh di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa yang telah kuperbuat kepadamu...? Kenapa kau kini menjauhiku?" Wonwoo merasa suaranya benar-benar bergetar, tapi Wonwoo tidak ingin menangis di depan Mingyu.

Mingyu masih terdiam, sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjauhi Wonwoo. Ia juga tak dapat merangkai kalimat yang pas untuk menjelaskan segalanya kepada Wonwoo. Jadi Mingyu memilih untuk menghindari pertanyaan Wonwoo(untuk yang kesekian kalinya.)

"Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu ku disini, masih ada hal penting lainnya yang dapat kulakukan." Mingyu berujar pendek, matanya memandang Wonwoo dingin dan badannya sudah kembali berbalik.

Wonwoo memandang nanar pemuda tinggi itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya, mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih sebelum─

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, KIM MINGYU!"

─berteriak putus asa.

Nada suara itu seolah menampar keras wajah Mingyu, nada suara yang begitu tersakiti. Mingyu membalik seluruh badannya cepat untuk menatap pemuda yang lebih tua, mendapati dadanya semakin nyeri saat melihat wajah manis itu basah oleh air mata.

Air mata Wonwoo meleleh dengan cepat. Mingyu tidak pernah melihat Wonwoo menangis seperti ini sebelumnya(karna Wonwoo selalu menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dari Mingyu.)

Dan mendapati Wonwoo yang menangis seperti ini membuat hatinya begitu hancur.

Pikiran acak itu kembali berputar di dalam otak Mingyu.

Kedua lutut Wonwoo melemas seakan tulang keringnya meleleh. Ia hampir tidak kuat untuk berdiri, namun ia menahan segalanya. Berusaha untuk tetap berdiri tegak di depan Mingyu.

Persetan.

"Aku memang hanya sampah, aku tidak mungkin dapat berdiri di samping pusat semesta sepertimu. Tapi haruskah kau mengacuhkanku seakan aku ini bukan manusia?" Suara beratnya putus-putus. Pikiran Wonwoo kosong, ia merasa pandangannya semakin memburam karna air mata.

Persetan.

"Kau bisa mengataiku lemah dan cengeng, aku memang seperti banci."

Mingyu hanya terdiam menggertakkan giginya, mengigit bibirnya hingga nyaris berdarah.

"Aku tidak mengerti kesalahan apa yang telah kuperbuat kepadamu. Aku benar benar tidak tahu, tapi bisakah kau membunuhku saja─"

Ucapan Wonwoo terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah pelukan erat tubuhnya, Mingyu melangkah cepat untuk memeluknya, menggelengkan kepalanya keras dibalik bahu sempit itu. Ia tidak kuat mendengar kalimat itu sampai akhir.

Mingyu memaki dirinya, menggumamkan kalimat cacian yang ia tunjukkan kepada dirinya sendiri di dalam hatinya.

Persetan dengan teman-temannya, Mingyu tidak peduli lagi dengan popularitas, tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya yang akan terinjak-injak jika bersama Wonwoo. Tidak peduli juga jika ia akan kehilangan gemerlap malamnya.

Mingyu mengubah perspektif pandangannya karna teman-temannya itu, mengubah pandangannya terhadap Wonwoo hyungnya.

Pemuda yang begitu dicintainya selama ini.

Mingyu tidak pernah merasa sebodoh ini sebelumnya.

Wonwoo terdiam, otaknya berdenyut lebih sakit dari sebelumnya, tapi ia merasakan lega luar biasa. Ia merasa semua beban di pundaknya seperti tertiup angin begitu saja.

Mingyu masih memeluk tubuh kurus itu, tubuh milik seseorang yang begitu dicintainya. Mingyu menyangkal semua rasa cinta ini demi reputasi baik di sekolah, meninggalkan seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya. Mingyu tidak peduli lagi dengan semua itu.

Lebih baik ia kehilangan segalanya.

Kedua matanya memandang Wonwoo, menarik tangannya untuk mengusap pipi putih yang basah oleh air mata itu, dan ia mendapati rasa sesak semakin meyerang dirinya.

"Aku yang bodoh." Mingyu berucap, rahangnya mengeras, tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Aku yang paling tolol disini, kau boleh membenciku sekarang, _hyung_."

Wonwoo tertegun, kata itu kata yang selama dua tahun ini hampir tak pernah diucapkan Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo merindukan panggilan itu, panggilan yang seolah membuat hubungannya dengan Mingyu masih ada hingga kini.

"Pukul saja aku," Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo, berusaha memukul dirinya dengan tangan kurus itu. Wonwoo memandangi Mingyu dalam. Memperhatikan setiap detik raut penyesalan yang diciptakan oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku tidak pantas disebut sebagai adikmu, aku yang paling brengsek disini." Mingyu menunduk, enggan berlama-lama memandang wajah Wonwoo saat ini, ia merasa sudah tidak memiliki muka lagi untuk hal itu. Mingyu merasa dirinya benar-benar jahat.

"Mingyu..." Wonwoo menyentuh pipi Mingyu, mencoba untuk membuat pendangan mereka kembali bertemu. Ia menemukan air mata Mingyu yang jatuh.

Wonwoo mengusap air mata itu lembut sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak boleh menangis, jika kau menangis berarti aku sudah gagal untuk melindungimu."

Kalimat itu akhirnya menghancurkan pertahanan Mingyu, ia kehilangan kendali, Mingyu kembali memeluk pemuda di hadapannya lebih erat lagi. Merasa malu dengan segala hal yang telah ia perbuat, menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali tepat di telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkejut, namun akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Mingyu dua kali lebih erat.

.

.

.

Hujan di luar begitu deras, Mingyu terbangun malam itu karna suara petir yang menyambar nyaring. Ia menoleh ke samping memastikan jika pemuda disampingnya tidak ikut terbangun, Mingyu memandangi Wonwoo yang masih terlelap lalu menghela nafas lega.

Tangannya tergerak untuk merapikan poni hitam milik Wonwoo yang berjatuhan, mengelus rambut hitam legam itu, menelusuri wajah manisnya. Dan Mingyu baru menyadari satu hal.

Wajah Wonwoo terlalu putih untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, seakan-akan seumur hidupnya kulit itu tidak pernah keluar dan terpapar sinar matahari secara langsung. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup dahi Wonwoo, menarik pinggang kurus pemuda itu agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Manis, kau begitu manis." Mingyu bergumam lirih, masih setia memandangi wajah Wonwoo yang hanya berjarak lima senti darinya. Jemarinya memainkan helaian rambut lembut milik Wonwoo.

Pikiran itu terputar lagi di kepalanya, saat ia menyakiti hati Wonwoo dengan segala sikap acuhnya. Wonwoo tidak salah apapun dan itu bukan pilihannya, ia tidak pernah ingin menjadi objek penindasan di sekolah. Wonwoo tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun kepada orang-orang.

Mingyu memperhatikan bahu putih Wonwoo yang sedikit terbuka dan memar-memar kebiruan yang menghiasi kulit putih itu tertangkap matanya, Mingyu menggertakkan gigi, semua ini pasti ulah teman-temannya di sekolah.

Wonwoo berjuang sendirian, dan Mingyu bahkan tidak pernah berada disisinya saat itu.

Mingyu tidak tahu ia dapat lebih bodoh dari ini atau tidak.

"Hey, kenapa kau terbangun?" Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya saat tangan Wonwoo mengusap pelan pipinya dan menyunggingkan senyum simpul kepadanya, membuat dada Mingyu kembali sakit karna senyum penuh kehangatan itu.

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo dalam dan keheningan melanda keduanya, Wonwoo tidak berani menatap mata Mingyu karna rasa gugup tiba-tiba menguasai dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu menarik dagu Wonwoo mendekat, mengecup bibir tipis itu pelan. Mata Wonwoo melebar, namun akhirnya ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati alur yang diciptakan Mingyu, merasakan sensasi bibir tebal pemuda tan itu.

Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo lembut, Itu bukan ciuman yang menuntut, Mingyu mencurahkan segala penyesalannya dalam ciuman itu. Memperlakukan bibir Wonwoo seakan itu adalah gelas kaca yang mudah pecah.

Saat mereka melepaskan ciuman itu, Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo lekat-lekat hingga wajah pemuda manis itu merona, Wonwoo berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya. Namun tangan Mingyu dengan sigap membelai pipi putih merona itu.

"Aku yang akan melindungimu mulai sekarang, hyung." Wonwoo memejamkan mata saat Mingyu mengecup kedua kelopak matanya, lalu menarik Wonwoo kedalam dekapannya, membenamkan wajah Wonwoo tepat pada ceruk lehernya.

Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo berkali-kali, seolah-olah sedang merangkai perminataan maaf pada tiap kecupan itu, aroma strawberry menguar dan Mingyu menghirup aroma rambut itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi." Mingyu berbisik, suaranya begitu pelan.

Wonwoo tersenyum, beringsut mendekat ke arahnya lalu mencengkram kaos hitam yang Mingyu kenakan, menghirup aroma mint yang menempel disekitar tubuh Mingyu dan memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum berujar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gyu. Kim Mingyu yang aku cintai selama ini akhirnya telah kembali."

Mingyu merasa bodoh, ia tidak akan memilih teman-temannya dan juga popularitas jika tahu yang akan ia dapatkan justru lebih indah dibanding semua hal itu.

.

.

.

* * *

FIN

.

.

.

Aku bener-bener suka story tentang Wonu yang dijahatin Mingyu. Serius deh. Itu yang paling greget. Walopun Mingyu yang dijahatin Wonu juga sedih /yaiyalah/

Maafkan kelabilan Mingyu disini, dan juga kalo ini kurang ngefeel.

Aku juga berpikir mau bikin story dengan kopel lain, antara Verkwan dan Soonhoon. Tapi aku rasa aku mau bikin Verkwan aja, karna mereka otp kedua aku setelah Meanie dan yang paling jarang keliatan ficnya (?)

Trus aku juga pernah mikir kalo fic fic aku itu berhubungan satu sama lain, Min dan Won itu kisah meanie sebelum Wonu meninggal di Drunken Truth, dan The Wedding itu gambaran pernikahan yang meanie mau sebelum Wonu meninggal. Maafkan aku yang terlalu imajinatif ini /abaikan aja ini/

Happy birthday Wonu! /tebar confeti/

Last, Mind to RnR?


End file.
